


Insomnia Induced by Luxury

by jaded_firefly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 1x2 “The Sword Part 2”, Childhood Friends, F/F, Lesbians, brightmoon, magical lesbians, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_firefly/pseuds/jaded_firefly
Summary: Adora can't sleep early on in her days residing in Bright Moon. Even after exhausting work in Plumeria, she stays awake for hours in her Very Fancy new room. As much as she tries not to Adora can only think of a certain childhood best friend who "doesn't want her like she wants her". (Timetable: Between episodes four (Perfuma) and five (Sea-Hawk and Mermista) of the first season)Three Songs to Go With this Work:  "No Sleep" Caamp, "Anjela" TV Girl, "Elise" The Greeting Committee (listen in this order too)
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), bright moon & the horde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Insomnia Induced by Luxury

Even after the assurances from Bow of the calming nature of the waterfall’s flow I can’t wrap my head around the idea that its constant splashing helps people sleep. The water glops into a luminescent pool below, the whole thing reeking of magic. A week ago I would’ve held a strong dislike for it. Now, I’m just bugged and a little astonished at its weird shape. The world has crept into the early hours of the morning--I’ve never had insomnia like this before. 

I’m sitting on the balcony behind the bed, the room is so open and weather so consistently pleasant that there is no need for paned windows anywhere in Bright Moon. Luxury drips in all corners of the room. Crystals are hanging from every possible crevice, their sways mimic the pace of the night’s soft breeze. My senses are overwhelmed and my mind, blaring like a freight zone alarm, is whirring with a million thoughts. I had been pacing before I found that being perched calmed my agitation more, especially since the plants three times my height in purple and gold harlequin pots were now out of sight out of mind. Their fruitless pleasure of being a big, green thingy was not a good accomplice to my thoughts. 

From my balcony view, I can see the Whispering Woods crawling along with the peripherals of my vision. My eyes trick me into seeing the skyline of The Horde reaching from behind the gnarled treetops, but I know I’m too far away to actually see it. It’s unbearably quiet here. Not even the animals are crying. The wind gently twirls in the trees far below but it’s so faint I keep mistaking it for the buzz of the bats in my own ears. There was always sound, always movement in the Horde. It was comforting. The disconnect from my previous home must be why I can’t sleep. I pfft at myself as I think it. I know it's not really why. 

She’s the real reason I can’t sleep. The guilt, pain, reckless abandonment of what I’d done, of really seeing her for the first time, of knowing that she’d known what The Horde was doing to Etheria, of realizing, all at once, she didn’t want to fix what was happening and was bitter that I now did. Was I really this naive, this stupid? Shadow Weaver used to say that my ability to be unflinching in the face of pain would be the foundation for my accomplishments, but now I wonder if it's just left my emotions tightly tucked away. I shut off my thoughts, they’re crafting this unmistakable feeling of nakedness, of giving up, of becoming menial and I don’t like it. 

As much as I want to drift off, forget the constant worries of the day I can’t. I’m worried that if I fall asleep now the world out there will cease, that I’m going to miss it, pass it by--I don’t trust this new space enough to offer it my sleeping resignation. The quiet overcomes me again. Bright Moon’s silence is lonely, but I don’t know, loneliness becomes me. Loneliness will keep me from accepting new love and new beginnings because I don’t want to love somewhere else, somebody else. 

There’s a shimmering teacup next to me, Glimmer said tea would help me sleep but the drink’s fruity taste and frivolous design are so far from homely that it drives me into further waking. I’ve set the tea down because it’s tiny handle made me wonder if Catra would like such delicate dishware. I think she’d find the excess hilarious; hilarity before shattering the china against the nearest wall in a rush of carefree jubilance. I wonder if she sleeps in her own bed now or if she stays curled up in mine. She’s probably left to be in another room. Probably one next to Lonnie or as far as possible from Lonnie? The scenarios are endless. They slowly creep away from future realities into past ones. I’m pulled far into my mind, wrapping pleasant memories of girlhood around my longing and exhaustion. 

Before this, she would’ve gone anywhere with me. She said we’d always look out for each other and I took it all wrong. When she said, “soon we’ll be the ones calling the shots” she meant her than I, not us together. I thought she loved me but Catra doesn’t want me, not like I want her. 

My fingers tangle between the blonde strands of my hair. My breathing is uneven and I feel disoriented. The longing my body is creating seems to have skipped the step of ruminating in my heart and boils instead in my stomach, longing for a warmth that used to frequent there when she was around. The whole situation seems needlessly desperate and I sit feeling helpless, pitted against myself in a battle I’m sure I’m going to lose. Maybe I should look for some stronger tea… 

The sky shines a romancing and slowly lightening blue. I’ve been up for way too long especially after all the work we’d done Plumeria. I hop off the balcony railing, the height redolent of what I’ve left behind. I get into bed, throwing a defensive look at the towering plants flocking the entrance as I do so. 

I wonder if I’ll ever see her again and if I do, what she’ll say, what’ll she do. But I don’t think I’ll see her again. Our paths really did take us to different places.


End file.
